


Reyes Vidal Week

by ArwenKaboom



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: A bad cake, Break Up, Comic, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Goodbyes, Love, NSFW, Oral Sex, Passion, Poker, Romance, Sad Ending, Smut, Stargazing, a white lie, some earth scribble of reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKaboom/pseuds/ArwenKaboom
Summary: #reyesvidalweekReyes Vidal promts, a week of Reyes.





	1. Day 1: The Sad Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sacrament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025618) by [HIMluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIMluv/pseuds/HIMluv). 



> This is my first one. Did it for the #reyesvidalweek on tumblr. It's short but I hope you'll like it.

Reyes was feeling guilty as he saw Sara in such a state. Tears on her face as he showered her were unbearable, all he ever wanted is to make her feel good. He pulled her out of a tub and sat her down, her body was leaning on the wall and she had no strength from drugs and alcohol. Her face kissing that wall and eyes half closed, unable to even speak properly without having to make pauses.

“Sara tell me what you need?”

His voice all so calm and quiet, like he’s afraid he will hurt her if he speaks louder. His eyes shimmering as he is almost tearing from seeing her in pain.

“I made a mistake Reyes, these months have been hell for me. I don’t want to be a pathfinder anymore.”

She looked at his shocked face and gave a small smile, hoping he would get where she is going with this. Reyes shook her a few times, like he was trying to wake her up.

“Sara this is not you. You love exploring, going on missions.”

Her head all wiggly as he shook her, she managed to slowly place it back on the wall, she opened her eyes wider, thinking that might reassure him. She let out a small laugh, like she was making fun of his statement.

“These months have been more traveling, less missions. And on few I did go, I would lose my focus, find myself surrounded by enemies.”

She shifted her body straight as she gathered some strength. She wanted him to see that she is better, she saw that shimmer in his eyes, she wouldn’t bear if a tear fell from his eye cause of her. She did that once already, never again.

“My team had to rescue me more times than I care to admit. That’s why they called you here.“

Reyes felt like he let her down, if only he was someone else. If only he took better care of her, of outposts, of his kingdom, all of this wouldn’t happen. He didn’t know what to say, but he knew in his guts, she wanted to give up her role for him. That thought made him bittersweet. On one side was Charlatan, flattered and feeling special, this woman wants to give all for you. On the other side Reyes that she knew, feeling guilt and feeling ashamed that he put her in this position, he began to fully realize what happened three months ago.

“Reyes…”

She muttered as she looked up, looked right in his eyes.

“I want to be with you, I was a fool to let you go, to hurt both of us like that. I’ll settle next to you, be your queen.”

He gave a faint smile as he picked her up from the floor and helped her lay in bed. His mind running a thousand thoughts at once, thinking of watching the Kadara’s sunset with his queen by his side, drinking whiskey and having sex every night, or… maybe… getting married. No! His mind stopped spinning. She is too good for you, you can’t let her give all for you when you were the one not willing to do that in the first place.

“Reyes lay down with me.”

Her voice all so sad and beautiful. Like an angel calling. He would do it right away, he missed her so much. His body following her as they spooned and he put his hand around her, pulling her tighter and kissing her shoulder.

“Sleep now Sara, rest my love.”

Something in his cracking voice gave him away, and Sara shivered as she rolled a little to his side.

“Don’t you dare leave, I will never forgive you. Do you hear me Reyes? Never!”

He didn’t respond, he just kissed her again and let her fall asleep. He stayed there embracing her more and more every time the thought of her not forgiving him ran through his mind. But he was determined to not let her sacrifice all for him. He knew he had to say goodbye to his Sara.

“I will love you forever.”

He whispered it in her ear and left.


	2. Day 2: Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Reyes enjoy in some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My smut might be a little rough with no pretty details, first time i'm writing anything similar :)

“Did you pack everything?”

Sara’s voice was coming from the kitchen. Reyes was sitting on couch and writing an email to Keema to keep the place running while his gone. List of things that needed to be done while he was away, and it was a longer than he expected. Sara has already finished lunch. He was surprised by the sound of her voice, he really expected to be done with it before she did, maybe even go there and distract her a little before lunch.

“Huh?” A startled voice came out of him. “Yes, yes just one more line.”

“Reyes stop with the Charlatan stuff and that’s not what I asked.”

Her voice was firm almost as she was mad, but she just wanted to mess with him a little bit. Reyes finished email in a second, fearing his Sara might think this is more important than her. Reyes entered kitchen head first, just to glimpse the situation. She was sitting at the table, sun showering her with its rays, a light around her, like she was heavensent. Her tan skin was gleaming in front of him. She was sitting in a short summer dress, one leg over another enjoying a cold drink.

“Finally Reyes, we said no business this weekend.” She tried to keep a straight face, but a long smile escaped her, as she knew Reyes couldn’t leave before he was sure his kingdom was secured. She nodded looking at lunch. “Eat, you’ll need your strength.”

Smirking and flirting with him at the same time. The fire in that woman’s eyes, making him sweat, feeling the urge to take her right there, right now. But no, he had other plan and he should stick to it. He should show his Sara how much she means to him, how lucky he is to have her.

Sara watched Reyes eating in a hurry, he couldn’t waste any more of their free time. He is taking her to highest mountain peak of Kadara, he’d prepare everything just before her arrival. The shuttle was going to drop them off and forget about them until the end of the weekend.

“The view is beautiful, breathtaking.”

Sara was speechless, standing at the edge looking down, seeing all of the Kadara. Her eyes running to all sides in a quick motion. The wind was playing wildly with her hair as she was enjoying the view. Reyes let out a smug smile, as he was getting close to her, he made his Sara breathless. He embraced her, hugging her tightly, feeling the love for Sara. He deeply inhaled and let himself stand still for a while, enjoying the moment with her.

“Okay, we have a tent?” Sara was looking with her jaw dropped looking at that small hooded thing. “How come king of Kadara, the famous Charlatan doesn’t have an apartment here?” She winked at him, like he didn’t know she was joking. She found it romantic actually, and Reyes was counting on it, his smirk was still on his face.

“Come on mi vida, we should light a fire, it’s going to be dark soon.”

As the night was falling, Sara and Reyes were laying down on a linen sheet. He was holding his hands behind his head watching stars and she was hugging him, stealing a kiss or two between sentences.

“Sara you know that you are light that gave me a meaning?”

Reyes let it out looking at the sky still. He’s hand reaching up pointing at the sky.

“You see that star over there Sara?”

It was shining bright, more than others did, and jiggling and circling almost like it’s dancing with the darkness around it.

“Whenever you go, I look at that star and I see you, playing and dancing with me. I’ve named it after you.” He said the last part through silent laughter. Like he was afraid to come as cheesy.

She felt loved and cherished, no one has ever done this for her, not just this, all that he did. She leaped for a kiss, her red lips touching his, their tongues dancing to the music of their love.

He stood up and lifted her with ease, making her let out a high pitch sound in a surprise. And with her in his arms he looked at her blue eyes, his lips creating a long curved line across his face.

“Now mi vida, let’s check the tent.”

Reyes started slow, kissing gently her lips, his hands holding her cheeks. He told her to relax and let him please her, she nodded as she felt lightheaded from the tension, she lay down on her back and gave him a wanting look that made him hard.

“I like the way you look at me.” He uttered.

A gentle kiss on the neck and a small bite, made her shiver, she let out a soft moan as he was slowly making his way to her thighs now. Touching every part of her body on his way down. She did relax and let him do his magic, she was all his and he enjoyed that. He licked her lower lips, as his hand was making a way up her stomach. She twitched and moaned, letting out those sweet sounds that Reyes loved to hear.

“I want you in me Reyes.”

She said it through gasps, she was getting more lightheaded, tent started spinning as he entered her. He let out a short pant feeling the warmth of her. He was going in and out slowly while kissing her wet lips.

“Faster Reyes!” She encouraged him as she knew that would drive his mind crazy. He replied to her wishes, and went faster… harder… deeper…

Her body shaking as she reached her peak, her thighs closing around him, getting more and more waves of pleasure through her body. His mind running wild, feeling her orgasm made him overwhelmed as he himself reached it, letting out a loud moan and collapsing on Sara.

He was softly laughing.

“You are a wild woman Sara, you drive me mad. You are something special.”

His head falling on her chest as they stayed like that, enjoying the moment and letting it settle


	3. Day 3: Darkest Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something wrong with Reyes and Sara is running back to Kadara to help him.

    Sara was enjoying her morning coffee in her room on the Tempest. Looking at the stars passing by as they were in FTL. Her eyes gazed at the little dots making long lines, she remembered that one of them has her name. She’d just leave Kadara and already she missed him too much.

“Good morning Pathfinder.”

SAM startled her as she was deep in her thoughts remembering all the sweet moments up on that mountain. Her coffee almost spilled on her as she shook.

“You have a new email Pathfinder, I advise you to read it at once.”

Sara raised her eyebrow and nodded. Her omni tool opened and she felt fear in her guts as she read the email. It was from Keema she urged her to come back to Kadara because there’s something wrong with Reyes. Keema didn’t go to detail and maybe that’s what scared Sara so much, not knowing. She left just two days ago, what could have possibly happen to him.  _Was he sick?_  He looked fine back then, more than fine.

She didn’t dwell on it for too long, whatever it is, she is going back to Kadara.

“Suvi, Kallo! We are changing the course for Kadara right now. We need to get there as soon as possible.”

They both were confused as they had clear mission ahead of them. But Archon will have to wait, even though she wanted to find him before he did more damage to Heleus, her heart was telling her to go back to Kadara.

She paced around bridge like a caged animal, mumbling something to herself, distracting everyone around her.

“Are you okay Sara?” Suvi stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Something is wrong isn’t it? That’s why we are going back. Did the bad boy do something?” She asked her calmly, like she expected trouble from him.

“No, no… I don’t know. I got an email from Keema telling me there’s something wrong with him. I’m fearing the worst. I sent her back an email but she is not answering.”

“Sara, you should go lay down, we are still far away from Kadara, you can’t pace around here for two days.”

Suvi pleaded with her as well as threating her with calling Lexi. Sara complied, not willingly, but she knew Suvi was right.

Back in her bedroom Sara was eyeing coffee that went cold by now.  _How did this happen? An hour ago I was happy and now I don’t know what is going on._

“Pathfinder, you have received an email from Keema. Maybe she will shed some light on the situation.” SAM informed her.

Her mind spinning, she felt slight weakness in her hands as she was opening it.  _What am I going to find? I hope he is alright, please don’t let him be hurt, I wouldn’t handle it._  Sara’s mind running hundred thoughts at once.

 

_To: Sara_

_From: Keema_

_Ryder,_

_Reyes is in his room, refusing to come out, or speak to anyone._

_He had an argument with someone at Tartarus last night, that’s all i know, and since then he is acting weird._

_I have never seen him like this._

_I’m hoping you can kick some sense into him._

_\- Keema_

 

Sara felt relieved and confused at the same time.  _It’s only some argument he had, he is fine. But with who?_   Keema didn’t specify anything _. Some Charlatan business maybe? Sloane’s outcasts making trouble again? No if that was the case Reyes would just act on it and fix it, this was something else, something personal. She feared it could some ex, what if…_  “No! Sara stop!” She screamed at herself. “You’ll drive yourself crazy until you land! Just go to sleep, he is not in danger at least.” Shaking her hands like she was trying to convince herself.

Sara managed to stay sane those two damn days spending it in a company of her crew, in hopes she could kill time and put her mind at ease. Some poker with Gil, this time she wasn’t in the mood to cheat. Exercise with Liam, which she really wasn’t in the mood for. She helped Cora to plant new sample they picked up on Kadara. Peebee asked her to join her in some zero-G adventure in her escape pod. And Drack would let her headbutt him, and as she was getting ready to do it, she heard Suvi over the comm.  

“Now orbiting Kadara.”

Sara ran to bridge, to see Tempest entering atmosphere. Her heart started jumping, pounding like she didn’t see him for years, not just few days. The anticipation is over, she can finally face whatever she is about to walk to. 

Keema was waiting for the Tempest to land, standing next to the door. Seeing her Sara rushed towards Keema.

“Come Ryder, I’ll take you to him.”

While they were walking Keema let out a few details about what happened. “One of the dancer saw them fighting, Reyes was furious. Seemed like a man that Reyes had fight with later got drunk.” Keema stopped for a second. “Ryder, please help him, whatever is going on.” Sara nodded and gave a reassuring smile. They approached the room and Sara was leaning on the door, hoping she might hear something... she pounded a few times.

“Go away Keema!”

Reyes was yelling his lungs out, Keema gave Sara a sad look right before she lowered her head, and went away.  _Poor Keema, who knows how many times she tried to talk to him._

“It’s me Reyes, Sara.. your... dancing star. Please open the door.”

Her voice shivering, but also longing. Door whooshed and he was standing there with his hands on the hinges, like he has seen a ghost. He couldn’t believe his ears at first, but now that he sees her, he was so surprised.  _She left four days ago, how come she is here?_  He let this thought go through his mind before realizing Keema probably called her. He pulled her close, kissing her soft lips and gripping her tight that she’d stop breathing for a moment. Oh did he love Keema for being so stubborn right now.

They came in and door closed behind them. Sara quickly scoped the room to see several items broken by the night stand, bed sheets all rumpled and twisted, thrown all around the room. The bathroom was letting out some sour smell. _Did he puke? He got drunk? But he knew how to hold his drink. Has to be something else._  Sara didn’t really know what to think.

She sat next to him on the couch, he buried his head in his hands and let out a loud sob that made his whole body shiver. Sara held her hand on his back stroking him at the base of his neck. She leaned forward. 

“Reyes tell me what’s wrong? Keema said you had a fight in Tartarus. Do you wish to talk about it?”

He raised his head looking at her, with a fear and sadness in his eyes.

“I did something stupid thinking it’s the right thing to do.” He stood up looking away from her, he shook his head. “Damn was the day I became Charlatan! Damn was the day I got the power!” He looked back at her, and fell on his knees in front of her, he carefully took her hand in his. He was ready to tell her the truth.

\-----

While he was in Aliance, Reyes met a guy named Hugo, a shy kid that ended up in the academy to please his parents. Hugo was an artistic soul, gentle, almost girly, but that was the bane of his family that held the honor of five generations of solders. They wanted him to toughen up. Reyes felt bad for him, because he himself was something else, no one could tell him what do, knowing what freedom tasted, how sweet it was, Reyes wouldn’t let this kid lose it completely so young. Hugo drew most beautiful landscapes and portraits and Reyes was more than willing to be his model. He’d hang a few in his apartment, specially the naked ones, ladies would go mad.

Out there in the field, he would keep a close eye on him, protecting him. When Hugo was shot by Vorcha, Reyes wouldn’t leave his side, he’d sleep on a chair for five days, until Hugo woke up, he felt responsible for him. If he didn’t give a damn, that kid would have no one. They developed a strong bond, a friendship that made Reyes a better man. It would make him care for this kid as his parents should. Love him.

As Reyes wouldn’t give up his womanizer role, back then he was very proud of it, it was bound that one day some mad husband is going to knock on his door. He just didn’t expect his commander to be the one. Reyes would curse a thousand time in his head.  _You had to be a gigolo at the New Years Aliance party. But damn was she irresistible in that red dress._  After being dishonorably kicked out of Aliance, Hugo followed him, making his parents mad. Without jobs and money they agreed it’s time to move. The Andromeda Initiative was perfect opportunity.

\-----

“WHAT?!” Sara said in a surprise. “Where is he now Reyes?” She started piecing things together.  _Was he the one Reyes had fight with? He had to be. What was it about? Something important to hurt Reyes this much._

“He came with you, on Hyperion.”

_Okay Sara your logic is dead wrong here, what the hell happened then? If not Hugo, who is the guy Reyes fought with?_

“I just thought with an outpost here, and Kadara being as safe as it could be, he would enjoy the beautiful view, he could be someone here. I was greedy, I needed him, I was afraid when the time comes for him to wake up, I'd be old and not able to take care of him.”

Reyes stood up, almost mad. His muscles cramping. Eyes squinting. He started pacing and explaining, shaking his hands in short and firm motion.

“I told him not to write artist on his application! I told him soldier or pilot is better.” He would probably be among the first ones to wake up, artists were merely at the end of the list. “He wanted to start fresh, not to hide his true ambitions from anyone. He wanted to be someone else, someone he couldn’t be back on Earth. And I let him, argh! That stupid kid.”

“Why didn’t you say something before?! I can pull some strings at Nexus.” 

How could he ask that of her? Some eyebrows would rise and she could lose her respect, maybe even a tittle. No he would never ask that of her. She was better than to do that, to do.. what he did.

His watery eyes met hers and he looked at her like he is asking her to save him, to make it all go away. He sat in the chair, looking at her eyes, all so understanding, smiling at him, full of love, something so pure in them. How was he going to tell her this? He gathered some courage as he lowered his head down, not able to look her in the eyes anymore. Oh those ocean blue eyes...

“We smuggled his stasis pod of Hyperion…”

She gasped looking at him in disbelief.  _He did not do that. How could he?! Not to me._

“…on their way here, they encountered a Kett vessel and… and his pod was damaged”

Reyes paused, his face succumbed to pain as he let out a loud roar.

“He died in that pod! Oh god Sara, I killed him!”


	4. Day 4: Love Me or Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara comes back to Kadara a month after Reyes has told her everything.

Sara thought she has reasoned with Reyes and that they will always tell the truth. He would comply on most occasions, leaving a lie or two that wasn’t so important. But this, smuggling a pod of her ark, planning it ever since she came. She felt used, again! A month has passed since Reyes told her everything, betrayed and angry she would leave Kadara right that second, leaving Reyes in even a bigger mess.

Now she was back, chasing Ruth Bekker, to avoid the disaster she had to sacrifice her. That really hit her, she was never in that kind of situation before, she had to watch Ruth die because of her.  

Sitting at Kralla’s Song and signaling Umi for the fifth time to pour her a drink - a whiskey she chose out of all - she’d think about him while drinking it in one go. She wasn’t sure where he is or how he is. Did she make a mistake? If she is this depressed for some woman she barely knew, she knew he must have felt it ten times worse. A sudden guilt went through her as Umi poured another one.

“He is probably at Tartarus, you know.” Umi broke the silence. Sara would just nod, a sudden smile came out of her.

“You are right, that’s why I’m drinking here.”

“Suit yourself, but I really think you should visit him. He hasn’t been himself much lately, and I can see why.”

Sara wanted to dismiss her words like it was nothing, but on the contrary it made her feel even worse. She should visit him, talk to him. 

She went down to the slums, the music coming louder, she entered Tartarus to find it crowded. She searched for Reyes to find him sitting on the couch faded in darkness, his face suddenly in the light as he leaned forward to check if it’s really her.

“Sara? You are here I can’t believe my eyes. Come, sit.”

“What’s your poison?” He asked her as he signaled the bartender.

“Same as he.” Sara answered the bartender.

As they were sipping their drinks, Sara took his hand, he would shiver on her touch, he couldn’t hold his strong face, his pretending stopped right there. He’d pull her close and they would surrendered their bodies as they hugged.

“I’m sorry Reyes, I should have never left like that, saying nothing.” Sara was pleading.

“That’s alright Sara, you are here now, everything will be okay. Everything will be as it was” Reyes was whispering in her ear. “I love you my dancing star.”

Sara broke the hug as she took him by his shoulders.

“Reyes no, don’t do that.” 

He felt confused, what did he do now? 

“Reyes I came here as a friend, to help you with your pain of losing Hugo.” She tried to reason with him. “You lied and used me more than once, I can never trust you again.” His face in shock, did he hear her right? “I’m sorry.” A soft whisper came out of her.

Reyes was silent as he stood up, deeply inhaled and looked at her, his eyes cold as ice piercing her as he calmly said.

“I don’t need friends.”


	5. Day 5: Summer Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Reyes go wild in his room at Tartarus.

Sara and Reyes were sitting at Tartarus, It was a crowded night as they were celebrating Liam's marriage proposal. Sipping their drinks, occasionally standing up to dance as the party was going deeper into the night.

She was a little bit tipsy as SAM was in privacy mode, when she started teasing Reyes. Massaging his thighs with her feet, going real close to his crotch but never actually touching it.

She looked at him lustfully, biting the straw of her Rojo Loco cocktail, smiling in his face. Reyes would grunt, his smouldering face looking right at her as she was all games and no play.

She giggled loudly, making him want to spank her throughout the night. He leaned forward over the table, signalizing her, like he was trying to whisper something in her ear. She tilted her body slightly towards him, trying to hear him.

“What about us leaving this party early?”

His lips so close to her ear grazing it a bit, as she felt his warm breath all the way to her neck, as he was pulling back the tip of his tongue rubbed against her ear. She shivered, her body would react in waves of tremors every time he touched her. 

“Yes!” She said it with such a haste it made him hard.

Entering his room just above from where they were just standing, instantly after the door closed, he pulled her closer locking his lips to hers kissing her deeply and fast as he was too excited already. She broke the kiss, placing a finger on his mouth, stepping backwards not losing the sight of him as she would sinfully smile.

She raised her knee on the couch her back facing him as he leaned on the table resting back on his hands. She swiped her hands over her ass, spanking it and looking at him with the corner of her eye. Her hands reaching the back of her dress, unzipping it slowly and removing it completely. His hands now gripping the table sides, sweating as the heat in his pants was growing even further.

“Do you like it? Me undressing for you?” She asked so provocative he plunged his fingernails in the cold metal.

“I know you do.” Oh she was playing a dangerous game, he would only let her do this to some limit.

She turned around, facing him as she let her bra fall on the ground, he ignored it as his eyes were set on her breasts now. She bent down as she took of her underwear, exposing her all.

She was buck naked approaching him, brushing her breasts of his chest. His hand appeared on her waist, even he wasn’t sure when that happened. She was really close, looking him right in the eyes biting her lips, as her hand wandered between his legs flicking his cock.

“Want to continue this on bed?” He smiled smugishly.

She was unbuttoning his pants… ”No, here is good” saying it as she pulled his pants down already, exposing his cock that bounced. She looked up on him, giving him a long lustful smile before she took him in her mouth.

His heart jumped at the warmth of her, and couldn’t help it but to let out a loud gasp calling her name. He clenched the table with his hands, shaking as she was stroking him full length, licking the tip of his cock and then thrusting hard, pulling him in as deep as she could.

He was almost at his peak when she stopped, he let out a moan as he felt sudden coldness around his crotch. Looking down on her, he saw her giggle.

“Oh you bad, bad girl.” She was getting up brushing her naked body against his. “You are making me crazy with your little games.”

She was giving him a long amusing smile. She was enjoying it just as much as he did. He pulled her by the hand turning her around, now kissing her neck from behind, following her hips with his in motion allowing her to feel his hard cock brushing her thighs. Sara was shaking uncontrollably, it just made him want her even more.

“Now Sara, lets play.” 

He gasped in her ear pushing her body on the table, her body bent over, ready for him. He entered her and let out a moan as he thrusted in with a full length of his cock. Her voice is now escalating, covering the sounds of music, the pounding of the bass fading as he is going in and out faster.

She shifted her body up, allowing him space to touch her clit. He was gently rubbing it as he was pulsating in fast motion, holding her over her neck with his other hand. Every pound he’d make would bring her closer to her peak.

“Don’t stop Reyes.” She whispered.

He loved when she would talk like that, when she would want him.

She bit her lips and closed her eyes as she felt the orgasm go through her whole body, leaving everything overly sensitive. Reyes was getting ready to pull his cock out before he reaches his peak as Sara stopped him.

“I want all of you in me.”

Her words ringing in his ears as he went in her deep, letting go and draining himself in.

Collapsed on the floor , cuddling Reyes broke the gasps.

“You never let me do that before.”

She’d giggle.

“I know.”


	6. Day 6: A White Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a comic chapter with lots of laughter and cute lies. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for himluv as she gave me the idea of Reyes lying to Sara and making it no big deal. This amazing writer is awesome. Check her out, whoever didn't do so yet, you won't regret it.

 

##  **The cake**

“Reyes!”

Sara yelled from the kitchen as she was finishing the cake.

“Come on it’s finished.”

Reyes was in the other room, remembering last time she did this, his stomach wasn’t happy. He was holding a pillow in his arms, trying to look like he was too focused watching a movie to hear her.

“REYES!”

She was at the door now, looking straight at him. He tried to act like he just acknowledged her calling.

“Yes mi amor?”

Smiling at her, but screaming internally.

“The cake is finished baby, come taste it.”

She made the test cake for Peebee’s birthday tomorrow. It was a present for her as she completely forgot about it until today. And being in the FTL, the closest planet 3 days away, she had no other choice.

Reyes stood up and walked to the kitchen slowly, postponing the inevitable.

He looked at the cake.

“Don’t look at it, I know it’s messy, I’ll fix it tomorrow.”

Reyes would give her approving smile, but inside, he couldn’t help it but laugh. The cake looked like a erupted volcano.

Sara cut through the cake getting a piece for him. The taste of it was bitter with a hint of sweet, and then just strong taste of rum.

“Mmmmmm, oh mi amor, this is deliciousl, mmmm yeah, Peebee will love it.”

Sara looked at him for a good minute after he said that, to him it was an eternity as he figured she knew that he was lying.

“Oh god I’m so bad at this.”

“No it’s really good.”

“You don’t have to lie, I tasted it myself. IT SUCKS!”

Sara was sitting on a chair across him, she chucked in desperation as she buried her head in her hands. Reyes was laughing at her desperate act and her puppy eyes. He pulled her hand and she’d sit in his lap.

“We will just ask Jaal to take some naked pictures and gift them to her.”

Sara would burst in laugher as he said that.

“Oh you are the worst.”

##  **The poker**

“Come on it’s your turn to deal.”

“Yeah, yeah relax Reyes, I was just making myself comfortable.”

Sara was sitting on the bed in her room playing strip poker with Reyes. She was in her underwear, her pants, jacket and socks were all around the room. Meanwhile Reyes, fully clothed, was waiting for her to deal the cards. Only one more piece and her breasts would be out in the open.

“I raise panties too.”

“What? You can’t raise, it’s one piece a hand.”

“Ahh fine, what if I take off my pants and I raise you your panties?”

“Fine Reyes.”

He got up on the bed and started undressing his pants, when few cards fell out of his sleeve. He’d froze for a moment, looking at her face. Her jaw dropped in disbelief.

“Oh you bastard, you’ve been cheating this whole time.”

She threw cards at him as she got up. He jumped of the bed running after her, pulling her in, wrapping his hands around her.

“Can you blame me? I love when you are naked.”

She chuckled at him.

“All you had to do is ask, you cabron.”


	7. Day 7: What If..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Sara and Reyes were your typical teenagers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely a comedy piece, as I could never see Sara giggling with her girlfriends, or Reyes as a Troy Bolton, or Sloane being a ho. xD

“Hey chiquita I can fix that lipstick on your lips.”

Reyes was teasing her while she was adjusting it, holding a small mirror.

“Shut up asshole!” Sara was yelling.

Reyes and Sara were attending the same high school and the same class. And Reyes was one of those guys that would go around school and look for anything to drop a comment on. Especially girls, he was a quiet a teen womanizer.

Sara knew that very well, so she didn’t really like him, or at least that what she thought. She was denying all the tingling she would feel when she sees him.

“Oh come on Sarita, you’ll like it.”

“Not in a million years Vidal. Keep dreaming.”

“Then you are in some problems, most of my dreams come true.”

There! Another tingle through her body, she was in rage, not so much at him how much at herself.

“That narcissist can’t be making you feel like this, get it together Sara.“ She was mumbling it to her chin.

Months have passed and Sara was now in a happy relationship with a turian, named Kaetus. It was a good, healthy relationship as far as it could go when you are a teenager.

But Reyes felt something different about her, something he wasn’t expecting, like he was jealous. He never recognized his feeling before, they weren’t there, and now he can’t stand seeing her with that damn turian. He would walk by her, for a few days now, without making any comments, it seemed a little weird to Sara too. Maybe he changed she thought and the tingling in her body was even stronger now.

It was a week before the dance, and Reyes would search for opportunities to ask her. As any other teens, Sara was always in company of her girlfriends, just giggling and chirping.

He was thinking of the ways he could get her to his side, so he decided to take a lying approach.

“Hey chiquita, saw your boyfriend kissing that ho Sloane”

He dropped it casually in a pass. Sara was frowning at him.

“Just trying to help.” He raised his hands.

Sara was out of her mind, poor Kaetus was solely talking to her. But he didn’t convince Sara, after all him and Sloane were close, and that was his bane.

Reyes’ plan worked and he didn’t wait a second.

“Hey chicita, he’s not worth your tears.”   He sat on a bench next to her, giving her reassuring tap on the back, but not retrieving his hand.

“I just can’t believe, I asked him so many times, and he would just say: Oh no, we are just friends.” She mimicked Kaetus.

This made Reyes laugh out loud. Sara was looking at him in disbelief.

“What is so funny?”

“You! You are funny. I never noticed it before.”

Sara chuckled through tears.

“And I never noticed you being this friendly before.”

“I wasn’t, but I am willing. Sara…” He paused, his eyes met hers. “…would you like to start fresh? Go to the dance with me?”

Sara was shocked, where is this coming from? Is this another joke?

He read her like a book, seeing it in her eyes that she was suspicious of it.

“I am not kidding if that’s what you think.”

“I’m sorry for not believing here, but you were an asshole throughout the entire high school.”

He stood up and bowed a little, stretching his hand towards her.

“How about we fix that?”


End file.
